


The Tabloids Got One Thing Right

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Veronica and Betty have been friends ever since college started, but maybe it's time to take their feelings to the next level.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "According to US Weekly we're married"

When her mother insisted that she live in the dorms her freshman year at NYU Veronica had been annoyed to say the least, but after meeting her roommate Betty Cooper, that annoyance disappeared. 

Betty was sweet and funny, she was driven and didn’t take shit, Betty Cooper was going to be Veronica’s best friend, she could already tell. 

They spent almost every waking moment together from that day on. Betty even moved with Veronica to a cute two bedroom in Chelsea that Veronica’s dad paid for. At first Betty had been resistant, but after two weeks of Veronica pestering her about it Betty gave in. 

Three years into their friendship they were attached at the hip, though Veronica wouldn’t mind being attached at the mouth too. She wasn’t sure if their relationship would ever evolve past friendship, but she had her hopes up.

Veronica woke one summer morning to a warm breeze on her face. She could feel Betty stir next to her in bed, which mean they must have fallen asleep mid episode of Gossip Girl the night before. 

She snuck out of the bed slowly, her bare feet padding on the hardwood floors. They were in the Hampton’s for the weekend, they had attended a big charity event that Friday, spent yesterday on the beach, and today they would probably get brunch before taking a car back to the city.

Betty was interning at the New York Times for the summer so they couldn’t spend the entire summer in the Hampton’s, but Veronica wasn’t complaining, she had managed to get internship at TOME, the fashion company. 

They had somehow gotten closer than ever that summer. There had been more nights spent in each others beds, more cuddling, more days wandering around the city hand in hand. If felt like they were dating, but Veronica wasn’t sure how to broach the topic.

Veronica flipped on the coffee pot and walked to the front door of the house to get the paper and whatever magazine the news service delivered. 

Twenty minutes later Betty walked out of the bedroom, her hair sleep mussed. “Morning,” Betty said with a yawn, grabbing a mug and pouring herself a cup of coffee. 

“According to US Weekly we’re married,” Veronica said with a smile, pushing the magazine to Betty. 

It must have been a slow news week because she and Betty were on the cover, leaning close to each other at the charity event they had attended on Friday. They looked cozy, they looked _together_. 

“Huh,” Betty said, taking a sip of her coffee and flipping the magazine open. The article that accompanied the cover picture had different shots of them together over the last three years at events, each picture looked more and more incriminating, especially the way that Veronica looked at Betty.

“Well if we’re already married I can do this, right?” Betty asked, standing up and walking over to Veronica before she slowly, painfully slowly leaned down and kissed her. 

It didn’t feel like a first kiss, if felt like home. It was soft and warm and tasted a little like coffee. Betty pulled back and looked at Veronica, her eyes questioning. 

Veronica surged forward and kissed her again, this time it was more needy. She pulled Betty in by the waist and felt Betty’s hands come up to her face. When they broke apart Veronica laughed, “Maybe a date first, before we get married.”

“I think that sounds good,” Betty said kissing her again. 

They didn’t make it to brunch that morning, in fact they barely made it back to the city for work the next morning. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [main blog](sterekseason.tumblr.com)   
>  [Riverdale Blog](rivvrdale.tumblr.com)


End file.
